Until the Next Full Moon
by Abandonedghosttown
Summary: Here is another story of FinnXFlame Prince. Finn had just been rejected by Princess Bubblegum and was found wondering in the Fire Kingdom where he meets a certain someone... WARNING: THIS IS BOYXBOY PAIRING, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ! Also, please tell me if you would like to read a second chapter :)


**Hahahaha guys! Here is another fanfiction about Finn and Flame Prince ( I wrote this instead of during my homework. I hate you math) So… I realized yesterday that this is my OTP (at the moment) and that it need more stories! Also, I was curious to know if any of you guys know if FinnXFlame Prince have a cool name for their pairing ( if it doesn't, please tell me what you think it should be called. I might pick yours to start using to call the pairing ;) Oh, and P.S. this story is told in Flame Prince's point of view. Enjoy :)**

The young boy stood in front of me, bright blue eyes shining in curiosity. I had just met this boy, who, for reasons I still do not know, was strolling through the Fire Kingdom with no wade on and was letting the heat burn his perfectly white skin. I had reacted quickly, lowering my body temperature and picking up the boy in a cradle hold, squeezing him against my chestplate as he tried to wiggle out of my grasp, not saying a word however. I did not let his feet touch the ground until we were far into the Grasslands, tall trees covering the sun above. "Ummm…" I began, swallowing a forming lump in my throat. I tried to figure out what to say to this strangely beautiful boy. Luckily, I didn't have to think long.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered, wiping a hand across his eyes. My heart gave out a pain when I realized that his eyes were puffy and red. A soft tear fall down his redden cheek. I don't know why, but something inside of my head snapped. I pulled the boy, who could have not been more than a year younger then me, to my chestplate, careful about the heat that my body possessed. To my surprised, he did not push me away; instead, he buried his face into my chestplate and wailed.

"Shhh, it's alright now. I'm here," I breathed across his ear as he let out a soft tremble. We stayed like that for glob knows how long, me holding a boy wearing a bear hat and a green backpack as bittersweet tears fell downward towards the Earth. Eventually, to my displeasure, he pulled away, rubbing his eyes with a small hand.

"I'm sorry…" he begun, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that. I-it just that the girl I like rejected me." My heart pounded against my rib cage as he told me why he was crying. Who could ever hurt him? If he was mine, I would protect him from everything that ever thought of hurting him with their dirty hands, burning them to death for them just thinking about hurting him.

"Wh-why don't you tell me more about what happen?" I asked, hurrying on when he gave me a confused look. "You know, it may make you feel better."

He fiddled with his shirt collar for a few moments before answering, " Okay. I know a place we can go to be alone." Casually, he grabbed my hand, making my heart leap into my throat as I felt his smaller human hand in mine, leading me towards the sunset in the distance.

We walked for about thirty minutes, hand in hand, me being especially careful of my body temperature as my blood flowed with joy. The boy finally stopped at the edge of a cliff, the sun painting pinks and oranges across the dusk. "Here." he told me, sitting at the edge of the cliff, feet hanging over the edge. My lungs began to tighten as I thought how easily he could just fall off, leaving this world behind with me in it. Calming myself, I took a few deep breaths and sat next to him, entwining our fingers together to make sure he didn't leave me. He quickly looked down at our hands and… and smiled. His smile was so sweet; a gorgeous white smile that crinkle the edges of his amazing blue eyes. I smiled back, not understanding the feeling that went through me for a stranger I just met. I have never felt this way: I wanted him to never leave me and I wanted to protect him to my death. He looked up at me, with that smile still in his eyes but his pink lips back to a frown, beginning to tell his tale. I listened closely, my blood boiling as he told me of the one who hurt him. As he ended his tale, he asked, "What's your name?"

I peered up at him in surprised, forgetting that I had not told him my name. "My name is Flame Prince. And, if you would not mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Finn." the boy, Finn, said, cracking a goofy grin at me.

"Finn, Finn, Finn," I rolled the name around on my tongue, getting used to the way it tasted.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," he laughed, letting go of my hand to stand up. I stared up at him in wonder, taking in his soft features once more. "I must leave." he said towards the ground, gazing into my coal eyes.

"Why?" I asked, not wanting him to leave me.

"I want to see you again," he spoke, ignoring my question altogether. I did not want him to leave, I wanted to protect him in my arms. "I'll make a promise to you. Please meet me here at the next full moon," he began, leaning down and softly kissing my forehead. "The promise is sealed." the voice floated on the wind as I looked up only to find that he was gone. A large amount of blood rushed to my face as I stood up, gazing around to memorized the place. At the next full moon, I will be able to see Finn again.


End file.
